Im Not Afraid
by Iamawsome
Summary: "Courage does not always roar. Sometimes it is the quiet voice at the end of the day, saying, "I will try again tomorrow." Alex finally lets in his true family after Jack dies. Its 2 years later and Alex and KUNIT are living life to its full potential.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**Claimer: I own this plot! If you could even call it that... ^_^"**

**AN: Hey! Thank you so much for reading this! I was inspired to write this from the song Not Afraid by Eminem. I feel as if sometimes, even the strongest person needs someone to follow and look at in a time of darkness. This is just the prologue, so the actual story will open up in the next chapter or two. There isn't really going to be a main plot. A lot of angst. I hope you like it! Please review**.

Im Not Afraid-Prologue

Someone once said, "Courage does not always roar. Sometimes it is the quiet voice at the end of the day, saying, "I will try again tomorrow." If you can face the world after fail, that's true courage, right? I mean, sure I've saved the world, but I act as if it's all a bad thing. Who can say that saving lives is bad? There should be no regret in that. People everyday give there lives for others.

I remember how we learned about September 11th in school. Hundreds of people gave their lives for others that day. That's also true courage. To give up all you have, or don't have, for another person. Those people didn't do it because it was their duty, they did it for the people. They didn't do it to be honored as a hero, because they knew it was right. And if you know something that strongly, it's right. No matter what anyone tells you.

But I, I am afraid. At the end of the day, I don't want another. I'm afraid to face a new dawn. But you can't be. You can't be afraid to try again. To get up and face the world.

Everyone needs someone. Someone to follow in the footsteps of. Or be guided through the darkness of life. I was alone in the world until I opened up and let in the people who really loved me. My true family.

And I heard somewhere that opening up like that is also courage.

So if you need someone, take my hand and we'll walk this road together. Through the storm, whatever weather. I just wanted to let you know, I've been down the same road. I need to put my life back together right now.

I know this is very short, but it's just the prologue. Hopefully I can get the actually story going by tomorrow! Please tell me what you think. I know it's not much...

-Toodles


	2. 5 Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider... I'm still saving up my money.**

Chapter One-Five Best Friends

_"It's all your fault!" Jack screeches, blood pouring from her thin, fragile body. She lay in a pool of her on blood in the sand of a desert. I couldn't tell where we were._

_"You! You never cared did you Alex? I gave up my life for you and this is how you repay me?" Her voices fades to a whisper at the end. The white dress she is wearing is torn and stained crimson from her on blood._

_"I hate you. I hate you and I will never forgive you for this! I hope you rot in hell! You're a monster... A monster." She lies on her back looking up at the sky. And with those last words, the light fades from her eyes and I know this is the end for her._

_The dream replays in my mind over and over. I killed her. And after everything she did for me, I let her down._

_A let out a laugh as I drag the small pocketknife blade over my wrist. This is what I have become. This is what I shrunk down to. A boy trapped in the body of a monster, trying to get out._

* * *

"Alex! Wake up and make breakfast! It's your turn today!" I hear Fox scream from downstairs. Why did the unit have to come over every single day? Ever since Jack left, I've been staying with Wolf. And ever since I've been staying with Wolf, K-unit is always over. Always.

I get up out of my warm, cozy bed, much to my body's dislike, and walk to the kitchen. Wolf's house is relatively nice. A two story town house. The kitchen is very small, even smaller when three SAS and one MI6 agent are crowded around the granite counter.

"We want food!" Eagle shouts as he pounds his utensils on the table. He can be so childish at times. Eagle spun around on the stool yodeling, as Fox tries to stop him. What have I gotten myself into?

"Where's Snake?" I asked with a sigh, counting how many pieces of french toast I should make. Finally, Fox got Eagle to stop yodeling. I swear that man was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Numerous times.

Snake walked into the crammed kitchen with a smile on his face. He sat down on one of the many stools that surrounded the counter. His freshly cut red hair was messed up from sleeping, like all of ours.

"So," Fox started, "what girl wants you now?" Referring to the call Snake had took. Snake blushed and hung his head slightly. Eagle laughed and even Wolf smiled to Fox's comment. The sad thing was that that had happened last week. Snake had gotten a call from some girl he'd met at a bar they'd gone to.

"No, actually my family is coming from Scotland to stay with me for a couple of months." Snake said with a mix of emotions. It was weird, all of us were as close as could be, but we never really talked about our families.

"Oooooo, Scottish girls. I think imma like your family." Eagle said, licking his lips. Fox laughed and Snake sighed. Wolf, being Wolf, looked aggravated.

"Eagle, why are you always such a moron?" Wolf asked put his head in his hands. Well, we may not have a normal life, but it's the one we've got and we've got each other.

And that's what matters most.

XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx

They are rumors that he is a druggie, a gang member, a thief. That he cuts himself, that he can't get over his uncle's death and therefore, tried to commit suicide, but was stopped by the cops. That he beats up kids. That he gets beaten up by other kids.

I don't believe any of that.

I saw him one day on Liverpool Street. He was standing outside of some fancy building, some bank or something. He had just walked out, with a sort of confused but relieved look in those haunted brown eyes. Then he collapsed. Right there. I didn't know what had happened. I was frozen there, across the street from him, too terrified to move as I saw a dark red liquid stain appear on his shirt.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx

School. The one word all kids loathe.

Every since I had moved in with Wolf, I haven't missed a day of school. Of course, that didn't mean all of a sudden everyone was going to be my friend again, but it was getting better. There are still rumors about me being in a gang, or a druggy, but people are mostly focused on the 4 huge, muscular men who I'm was constantly with.

But I'm fine with that. I mean, they've given me the courage to hold on, and that's all that matters at the end of the day.

XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx XXXXXXxxxxxx

-Toodles


	3. Redheads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, though I like to pretend I do. That's when Polly Pockets come in handy...**

**AN: Thank you soooooooooooOOOOooooo much to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! It means so much to me! Okay, originally this chapter was going to be a little different, but I decided it would be better this way. I wanted to bring in the aspect of how Alex always feels the need to make everyone proud and to prove himself to everyone, though they know he's capable and doesn't have to be perfect. The flash back at the beginning was actually inspired by my friend, who, sadly, broke her arm in two spots over the summer in a situation like this. Hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2-I Just Want to Make You Proud

_A 10-year-old Alex Rider stared glumly out his bedroom window, then at the cast that went all the way up his arm. He had broken his wrist and arm a week ago, and was still in a heap full of pain._

_It had been during recess when it had happened. A group from the grade above Alex had started up a small game of football, and asked if Alex was interested in joining. Of course Alex had jumped at the offer, thrilled that they would ask someone younger than them to play. Did they really think he was that good? His heart swelled up with joy. Even though football had always appeared to be a breeze for Alex, he really tried hard. He practiced everyday, hoping that one day, Ian would see him play. Alex wanted to be prepared for that. If Ian saw him and thought he was no good, his heart would sink like the Titanic. He never wanted to disappoint Ian. Never ever ever. _

"_Rider, you coming or not?" Josh, one of the older boys, remarked. With a quick nod to Josh, Alex picked up his lunch box and carried himself over to the football field. There was a group of fifteen or so boys, all wearing Brookland Elementary School uniforms-all with grass stains on them. _

_The leader of the group, Sam, had short blonde hair. He gazed at Alex casually and smirked. _

"_Alrighty," Sam started, "I'll be one captain and Josh, you be the other, okay?" Josh nodded his head and went to stand next to Sam. This made Alex nervous. What if he was picked last and nobody wanted him? What if they picked him first and he turned out to be worse than they thought he was? Dozens of worries passed through Alex's mind. _

"_But-," Sam started, "before we make any teams, we want to have a relay to see who's the best and worthy to be picked first. You'll start here and run all the way to payground. Climb up the ladder on the play set and go down the slide. Then, run to the monkey bars and go across. When you finish that, run two laps around the field and come back here. Ready, set, GO!" _

_Alex sprinted off with a slight stumble. He was one of the first people to make it to ladder and down the slide. He ran to the monkey bars and waited as the other competitors went across. He started climbing, but when he was half way across, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see one of the boys trying to get in the lead. Alex tried to continue, but the boy pushed him to the ground. Alex landed with a thud in the wood chips, his arm at an awkward angle under his body. Boys kept on going, climbing above him and making there way to the field. _

_Alex started to cry. His arm felt like it was on fire! He couldn't move it, and he started to panic. Tears started to stream down his face and before he knew it, 10-year-old Alex was in hysterics. _

_A teacher ran over to see what all the noise was about. She hadn't expected to find a child in tears. The blonde teacher squatted next to Alex. _

"_Are you alright?" she said, her voice filled with alarm, "Do you need the nurse?" She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and examined Alex quickly. He was lying on the floor next to the monkey bars, his arm under him at an awkward angle. She yelled for a teacher to get a nurse._

"_Don't worry sweetie, we're getting the nurse. It's going to be alright." _

_XXXXxxxxxxxxx_

_The phone rang in Ian Rider's office. He checked the caller-ID and was puzzled by the name displayed. On a normal Tuesday afternoon, he would not be getting a call from Jack Starbright. He picked up._

"_Hi Ian, it's Jack. I just got a call from Alex's school. He apparently fell off the monkey bars and are bringing him to the hospital for a broken arm. Hello. Are you there?" Ian was shocked. Alex fell of the monkey bars. Disappointment filled his mind. Was he really not even capable of climbing the monkey bars?_

"_No, Jack. I'm here. I'll met you at the hospital."_

_xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX_

_Alex Rider never wanted to let Ian down. But he seemed to find that time after time again he did, and he knew it. There was a look of disappointment the filled Ian's eyes which he thought no one could see, but that was hardly he case. He knew that Alex was just a child, but he wanted him to learn early that he couldn't afford to make mistakes, and that he needed to be better-he should be perfect._

"_That was quite a fall you took there buddy! How's it feeling?" Ian heard Jack tell Alex sitting in the chair next to Alex's hospital bed. He had just woken up after having surgery on his arm. Ian had just gotten there because he had to finish up some paperwork. He knew that Alex should be his first priority, but he had really been putting him on the back burner lately. He hated to treat Alex like this-like he had been treated as a child-but in his line of work, family just didn't come first. He walked into the room._

"_O-oh, Ian... Um hey! Alex just woke up. I'll leave you two alone for a while." Jack said, while shooting Ian a "how dare you just show up now" glare. He knew Jack didn't approve of his parenting skills, but at least she put up with them and gave Alex the love and care Ian should be._

"_Uncle Ian, you didn't have to come..." Alex said glumly, "I know works very important to miss." His big brown eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, but his expression didn't show it-just like Ian had trained him to do._

"_It's fine Alex. Just be more careful next time. I'd rather this not be a reoccurring event." Ian reprimanded. He didn't mean to come down on Alex as hard as he just did, but before he could take it back, Alex had all ready started again._

"_I-I just want to make you proud Uncle Ian. I am so stupid! I should even think someone like me could grow up to be as perfect as you. I'm so so sorry I let you down again!" And with that, Alex's big, round, chocolate colored eyes swelled up with tears and he started sobbing. He tried to hold it back, embarrassed by his outburst, but the water works kept going._

_Ian had never been in a situation like this before. He could chase a gang of killers in Korea, take down an assassin, and beat up a armed soldier, but he didn't know what to say to a crying child._

_Ian put an arm under Alex's chin and took a deep breath._

"_Alex, I'm am proud of you. The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one."_

XxxxxxXXXxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

All of Alex's life he'd have to prove himself to people-to MI6, to his classmates, to his, coach, to his teacher, to K-Unit, to his soccer team, to his Sensei, but mostly to Ian. Or, until he died that is.

Alex stood in front of his locker in the hall way of Brooklands High School. Boys and girls in uniforms raced passed him, on their way to met their friends or get to class early. Groups of girls huddled by lockers, whispering and laughing and talking, boys kicked footballs to one another, teacher reprimanding them.

Then there was Alex Rider. He fit in with the football players, and was one of the smarter, wealthier, better-looking kids in the school, but everyone knew something was up with Alex Rider.

Most people chose to ignore it. He said he was sick, and that was what they were going to believe. Others questioned it, but didn't feel the need to keep their distance. He wouldn't be in school if he was _that _bad... Right? Then there were the rumor starters, the gossiping group who just loved to gush about their newest ideas of what this Rider kid could possibly be up to. The made sure everyone knew their theories.

Alex Rider didn't care for the rumors. In fact, most people didn't. They had others things to worry about then that blondie from class. He hadn't missed school in a while, and they figured whatever had been going on must have been over. Except for those big, burly men...

"Hey Alex!" Tom exclaimed, catching his breath after running up to Alex down the hall, "You'll never guess what!" his big blue eyes were lighting up like lights on a menorah. He was smaller than average at a measly 5'6, but that didn't get him down. When it came to football everyone knew he was best, and no one ever questioned his fighting skills either.

"What?" Responded Alex, not so interested in the conversation. He yawned. One bad thing about life with Wolf was it meant no sleep. With Kunit constantly over, the noise level was beyond belief-24/7.

"We've got a new girl in the grade mate! She's a redhead, too. I think her names Macey..." This caught the taller boys attention. A new girl? Hmmmm...

"Well, I got to get to Chemistry, but I'll keep my eyes open for this so called "new girl"." Alex said, grabbing his binders from his locker. He smiled at Tom and strode down the hall way.

He took his place in the Chemistry room and opened his books. His head pounded and he could really use a nap at the moment. Alex sighed. He already knew the unit they were learning in chemistry, so it was extremely boring. Alex's teacher constantly called on him to see if he could catch him off guard, but he couldn't. Glancing around the room Alex locked on to unfamiliar eyes.

"That's her." thought Alex. Glancing at the cute red haired girl sitting a couple rows in front of him. She smiled at him before returning her attention to the teacher. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but Alex had to admit, she was cute. She had straight red hair that passed her shoulders and pale, freckled skin. Her uniformed skirt showed off her long, toned legs, and the navy blue blazer made her look petite.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxx

Lunch at Brookland High School was like any other school. There were dozens of round tables in a large room connected to a cafe'. Alex paid the cashier for his chicken wrap and walked towards his table.

He looked glanced to his right where two girls were fighting over what look like a necklace and _boom!_ He collided with something...

"You really should watch it." the new girl said, pretending to dust off her skirt, "I could have fallen." she smiled and started walking with Alex. "Im Macey by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you Macey. Do you have a table to eat lunch at?" with a quick nod of "no", Alex lead Macey to where his friends sat at a table towards the middle of the large room. He introduced her, and soon, everyone was chattering away about the upcoming football game against the rivalry school, Macey contributing to the conversation.

XxxXXxxxXXX

She seemed pretty with it to Alex. She defiantly had confidence, as she had sat at a table full of boys, keeping up with the fast paced, mocking-filled conversations. She also carried herself with pride, her shoulders squared and her back straight. But she had a sweet laugh and a calm smile that made you want to smile. She wa-

"Alex? Hey Aleeeeex! Come on dude. Hurry up and change out of your jersey at lets go go go! I need to get home, but I'd figured I'd wait for you, best buddy." Tom said with a wink. Alex changed his shirt and threw his cleats into his soccer duffel. Slamming his gym locker, Alex ran to catch up with Tom who was already making his way to the bike rack where both there bikes were.

"Well," Alex said to Tom, as he unlocked his red roadster, "I guess I'll text you later. Bye!" He jumped on his bike and started pedaling towards Wolf house, hoping peace and quiet would meet him there.

Of course, peace and quiet was far from what he got.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxx

"No fair!" screeched Eagle, jumping up on the coach, pointing a finger at Ben, "I won! I get the remote!" Eagle's brown hair was sticking up in every direction, his clothes wrinkled as usual.

"Eagle, just chill your nips boy! Don't get your knickers in a knot." Ben said with a sigh. Alex smirked as Eagle slid down the coach in defeat. Ben turned on the television to a rerun of a football game. Alex, Ben, Snake, Wolf, and Eagle were all sitting on the brown leather coach surrounding the TV in Wolf's living room. You could smell the breaded chicken baking in the oven and the cheese for the pasta cooling on the counter. The door bell rung.

"Oy!" Snake exclaimed, bolting up, straightening his white shirt out, "That's my family!" Snake's family was spending a few months in Chelsea, and tonight they were coming over for dinner to see Snake for the first time in a while. Kunit had met the Scottish family-consisting of Snake's two parents and younger sister-once or twice before, but they all had a feeling they'd be seeing them more often now.

Snake opened the door to reveal a man and women holding pastry boxes. The women, blonde with green eyes like her son, threw her arms around Snake and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come in, come in everyone! Welcome. I hope you all had a safe trip." Wolf said, walking over to the door. Snake's parents walked through the doorway followed by a familiar looking red headed girl.

"Hm, well hello there again Alex Rider. You didn't mention in school that you knew my older brother." Macey said, a smile playing on her lips, her had on her hips.

* * *

Ahhhh! I finally updated! Please review! I worked REALLY hard on this! It's more than six pages on Pages. I really hope you enjoyed this! Can't wait to hear from you.

** -Toodles**


	4. please read!

Hello Every One I'm Ambrele and I'm Blue Moon Silver Star. We go to the same school, so together we mourn the loss of a dear student friend and lover of Music on December 13 2010. Stephen was a freshman who almost always had a smile on his face, but kept the fact that he was bullied a secret. He took his life last night and left our entire school and us back into a somber mood. (This is the second student that we lost this year, we love you to Josie!) Ironically we were having an assembly on bulling the same day, which got canceled, this led us to do this. To get people aware what bullying can do to a person, to get them aware that this is a matter that must be STOPPED! If you see a person being bullied go to the office tell a teacher a parent anyone! If you think someone is feeling depressed or having thoughts of taking there laugh act! THIS COULD SAVE A LIFE! Please don't let someone get as desperate as Stephen did! Stop bullying!

We and another author and hopefully others are taking a pact of writer's silence for the rest of the year in hope for a future with out bullying! Our goal is to have authors post this so that going into the New Year we will have only this message hanging up! Feel free to tell other Fandom's too! Please lets take a stand against bullying!

I Ambrele And Blue Moon Silver start take up an oath of writer's silence in order to spread the word of Stephen a wonderful brilliant student and all the others like him who took their lives due to harassment! We will not post a chapter besides this until till January second 2011 in hopes of a better future!

Copy this message and put your names in the pledge and spread word of this matter through out the world! Put it in place of a chapter, create a new story and put it there and let Stephen rest in your hearts forever!

Stephen 1995- 12/13/10 2010 forever in our hearts and mind!

**AN: Once this is over, I promise a long chapter will be up! Thank you so much for waiting. I have had a very very very busy last few weeks and I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! I will though soon!**

** -Toodles**


	5. Paint with all the colors of the wind

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly I don't. But neither do you... So HA! Who's laughing now?**

**THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES for alllll the reviews! You are all so amazing. You have no idea. Please keep up the reviews. They keep me going. Love you all a thousand times! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3-Your a bubble butt

Alex was speechless. The sassy new girl from school was Snake's _sister_? What universe was this. Was Eagle related to the President? Was Kayne West white? Was Billie Joe Armstrong not punk? Was Barbie real?

"Ha! And I'm Eminem." Alex retorted. Obviously, she was Snake's sister, but Alex was having a difficult time believing it. What would he say when she asked why she was living with Wolf? Had anyone thought of this? Did they even know they went to school together?

"So you've met?" Snake said. The resemblance between Snake and his family was incredible. They were all pale and freckled, with red hair and green eyes. All of them were lanky, with the exception of Macey, who had a 5'1 stature, with straight noses and long legs.

"Yeah. We go to school together." Macey said, making nothing of it. It was stranger how she acted around Snake. As if she didn't even know him. Maybe they weren't as close as Alex had presumed. She seemed to stray away from the group, as if not knowing who they were. Though she obviously knew Snake was in the SAS.

Of course Snake's parents were bright and cheery, fussing over how handsome their boy was and how he seemed to be doing well for himself. It was at times like these when I wondered what my parents would have been like. The hardest part of not having my parents was the fact that I'll never know them and the unknown is what always swallows me up.

"Alex, set the table. There's seven of us tonight, so don't forget to grab a chair from the closet." Wolf hollered from upstairs. When Snake had found out his parents were visiting, the first thing he wanted to do was shit himself. He only had a tiny apartment that he could barley afford to rent, was on leave from the army, and had the four most retarded friends in the world. I had come up with the idea that Snake could tell his parents Wolf's house was his. Of course, this didn't go over with Wolf so well, but he warmed up to it eventually. Well, not really.

Grabbing a folding chair out of the closet, I added it to the dinning table. Wolf's table only sat six, so another chair was needed. I laid down the utensils and dishes neatly. It was always my job to set the table because no one else bothered to. Lazy butts...

"So what are we having tonight?" questioned Ben, sitting down at the table, followed by Eagle who was having a hard time acting like a normal human being. His gold eyes were so excited and you could tell by the expression on his pale face he had something to say.

"Dunno," I muttered, "Ask Snake." I was too busy trying find where I'd placed my backpack to explain we were having breaded chicken with a side of mashed potatoes. Now where had I put it? Oh! I'd left it in the garage with my bike. I started walking without looking up and accidentally bumped into something.

"Ufff!" Macey let out, taking a catching her footing. "Jeez, watch were your going!" she said with a playful smile. I half smiled back and continued to get my bag. I couldn't figure her out.

:DxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was the trip? I hope all was good." Wolf asked, looking up from his plate. Everyone was crowded around the kitchen table. It was funny, seeing Wolf actually acting nice.

"Oh it was fantastic," Snake's mother, Irene, said, too enthusiastically. "It was very easy. I slept the whole time." Snake's mother was pretty, with medium length red hair. She was in her fifties, but looked more in her forties with a bright smile.

"So, how's your leave been from the army? I assume you got some sort of part time job." Snake's father questioned. What was up with the man? He seemed to have gotten bit in the ass by something, as he had been rude since he'd first arrived, making comments on their clothes, the furniture, the town, and people.

"Ugh..." Snake stumbled, "It's good." Oh boy. What was he going to tell his dad? He was on leave because his unit fucked up on a job, he was broke with a crappy flat, and went out to clubs on the weekends cause he couldn't keep a girlfriend.

"Good. That's all you got? Come on son, we didn't come all the way here for a "good". Tell us about how it's been." Wow, I guess his dad is just a real schwanz. _Come on Snake, make something up..._

"Yes Kyle, tell us about what you've been doing?" Macey stated smirking. Snake looked at me nervously. What an idiot! Come on, he can't make up something?

"Snake, don't worry about your break up with Shannon. Your parents will understand." I added, hoping Snake caught on. He did, and was opening his mouth to say something right as-

"Yeah," Eagle said, "I bet they'll be all cool with you being gay and all. You know, paint with all the colors of the wind and shit."

... Eagle. What a jack knocker! It was so hard not to laugh. Now what was Snake supposed to say? Looking up, I saw Snake blushing, while his parents look stunned, Macey choking on her food, and K-unit trying not to die laughing.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I-I... I think we'll see you another time." Snake's mother stumbled. She quickly got up from her chair, followed by her husband. They walked out of the room, out of sight, and then we heard the door slam.

"Ha, well now we know who kept taking my Barbie dolls when I was little." Macey commented, shrugging. She flashed all of us a quick smile, then the red head stood up, grabbed her navy jacket and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, see ya tomorrow at school Bubble Butt!" she added to me. Then, another slam of the door.

* * *

"You total moron!" Snake screamed, slamming his fist down on the table. His face was still red from embarrassment. We all headed into the living room. There were two couches lining two walls, and a TV. The navy room was always slightly dark, with a small amount of natural light and the dark walls didn't help the cause.

"What am I supposed to do! And why couldn't you just keep your big mouth shut for once!" Snake paced the room. An angry look flashed on his face while Eagle shrugged, laughing like a maniac.

"Okay, this is simple. You have two options," I stated, looking around at Kunit. "Either you say Eagle was drunk, or you act like your gay. Well, you could also be bi-"

"Enough of this! Jeez, what is this? General Hospital! Not in my house." Wolf said grumpily, trudging towards the stairs. "Everyone go to bed... I need my beauty sleep." And with that the great, big, bad wolf went upstairs.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (Would you sleep with me tonight?)" suggested Snake loudly to Wolf from downstairs. Way to play up the part Snake. Asking a man to sleep with you is not helping your strait case.

"Shut up!" Screamed Wolf from the second level of the house. And with that, we one by one feel asleep on the couches.

* * *

AN: Okay, I am so excited for the next chapter! But please review with you opinions on these thoughts:

Alex has an OC girlfriend Macey becomes Alex's girlfriend Your own idea

Thanks!

-Toodles


	6. AN

**AN:**

Hey y'all. Alright. So I'm back finally! I am going to replace the chapters with slightly re-done chapters. This is only because it has to have changes for Scorpia Rising. But a new chapter will be up uber soon and I can't wait. I finally know where I am going with this story. Ahaha. Thanks for waiting!

-Toodles


	7. Party Rockers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**AN: Hey guys...**

**You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated in forever. I have ADHD and sometimes it takes me a long time to finish a chapter. I know that is no excuse. Again, I am so sorry. Thank you all for everything!**

Chapter 4-Well hello there gorgeous

"Hey, can you explain this I'm totally frazzled." A blonde girl leaned toward me, hear hair falling onto my desk. Even with some hot, blonde chick asking me questions, the end of science class couldn't come soon enough. It's last period of school and Tom, Macey, and a bunch of other kids are going to a party at this girls house. Well, she isn't just any girl. Gia Carino will never be considered any girl. Her father is the owner of some big-brand in the States, and she doesn't let anyone forget it. Tom has had a crush on her sister since year seven. Maria Carino is one year older than us. Tom had met her at a pool party years back and since then, she is always on his mind.

"Um, hey Alex... You there?" The girl next to me waves her hand close to my face and I snap back to reality.

"Oh ahaha sorry," I give a nervous laugh, "All you have to do is look in the textbook on page 375 and everything you need is there." I turn back to my work. Not that I'm really doing it or anything. I'm too busy thinking about tonight. Macey had mentioned how she was super excited for her first party in England and I was determined to make it one she would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Al, you don't understand, this is my chance to get her to notice me." Tom whines, referring to Maria. Here we go again...

"Tom, I get it. Don't get your knickers in a knot. As long as you don't use any corny pick-up lines you should be good to go." I smile at Tom. His dark hair is spiked normally and his blue eyes look tired from staying up way too late due to procrastination on a history exam. I honestly do not know what my life would be without this idiot.

We're heading out to dinner at a local pizza place before the party. As Eagle always says, "Parties are for partying, not eating. So eat before and dance 'till you vomit."

"Tom get down here! I'm leaving now and if you don't come now, get yourself another ride!" Tom's mum screams from downstairs. As usual, she's in such a fantastic mood.

"We're coming mum!" Tom hollers back. With a sigh, he grabs his house keys and exits his room. I follow right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the restaurant, I easily spot my friends. The idiots flicking food at one another and talking too loudly.

"Tom! Alex!" Macey says, waving to us from her spot at the table. She beckons for us to come and join them, then goes back to chatting with Kylie, one of the girls sitting next to her.

Kylie and I have been friends since grade seven. We went to the same Dojo for karate. Although she only measures **1** five feet and weighs less than 100 pounds, I'll admit she is extremely tough. The fact that she was the only girl in our karate group always kept me interested in her, then when we were put in the same homeroom class, we started to become good friends.

"Hey. What's up?" Tom asks as we slide into the booth they're sitting at. Pizza pies are on the table, along with a bunch of sodas and a bowl of salad. My friends surround the table eating and chatting to each other.

Sometimes it's hard to fathom that so many people in the world have no idea what kinds of things happen in MI6, or different agencies across the world. I mean don't get me wrong, I love going to school and acting like a normal kid. But that's just it. I'm acting like a normal kid. After everything that has happened, I just can't go back to being normal. It's hard to be alone, because sometimes I feel as if no one understands what has happened to me.

"Alex?" Tom says, waving his hand in front of my face. "Buddy, you there?" I give him a look of annoyance and he laughs, going back to talking to Jason, a boy on our football team.

"Guys, I think we should dash. We're gonna be late. Plus, we all have to change. I wouldn't be caught dead in this ridiculous school uniform." Macey says. You can tell she wants to be on time for her first party here. We gather all our stuff and head out of the restaurant, and I leave all my thoughts about MI6 there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lights flash, music blares, people move on the dance floor. The night sky is filled with stars and the moon reflects on the pool. Teenagers holding empty beer bottles fall all over the place and groups of people sit smoking.

Across the lawn stood Macey surrounded by a group of girls. They were dancing and laughing. Someone must have told a joke, because Macey threw her head back in a fit of laughter. Her red hair framed her face in curls, different from her normally straight hair.

_"Welcome to my party!" Gia Carino said, welcoming us inside. We had finally arrived at her house. I should probably say mansion. The Carino's house was huge, with a swimming pool and three bedroom guest house. Tom, Macey, and I step inside the house which is already filled with people._

_"Macey, let's go out to the backyard. That's where most people are and the dance floor is there." I suggest to Macey. "Tom's on a hunt for girls, so I guess it's just the two of us for now." She looks at me strangely, and backs away a bit._

_"Look Alex, I haven't been to a party in a while and I really want to enjoy it. You're a great guy and really sweet, but I've heard what people have been saying about you- that you're a druggie and in gangs- and I'm not sure if I can handle being seen with you. Just let me enjoy tonight." And with that she walks away in her light blue dress, waving at people she recognizes, as if all she had said was that she was getting something to drink._

"Alex! Hey buddy!" Tom yelled, stumbling through a crowd of people. He was obviously drunk, with a beer bottle in hand. His shirt wrinkled and hair messed up. "I'm going upstairs Al-" He gets pulled away by a brunette girl in a slutty black dress and red heels.

I walk inside, into the living room. It's filled with people, though it's quieter, the music from outside hardly making it's way indoors.

"Alex Rider, eh?" I hear someone ask. I turn around and a burst of electricity runs through my veins.

In front of me stands a gorgeous girl, though she looks more like a woman then a girl. Her long dark hair is pulled in slick back ponytail, and she wears a small navy blue dress that show of her long legs and large chest. Her brown eyes look me up and down.

"Yes," I say casually, "And you are?" I say questioningly giving her a sly look. She starts to walk away and beckons for me to follow her. We walk up the stairs of the house and she leads me into a bedroom. She plops down on the king sized bed as if it's her own home. She pats the space next to her.

"I'm Eva." She says, her voice dropping quieter. I can tell now that she has an American accent, though it's slightly polluted by a touch of an Italian accent. I sit down next to her on the bed. "I couldn't help but notice you Rider." She moves closer to me, and I put my hand behind her back.

She leans in to kiss me, and I kiss her back. I place my arms strongly around her waist and push her gently onto the bed. She kicks off her heels and puts her arms around my neck. We continue to kiss, my tongue exploring her mouth. Her hair has fallen out of the original pony tail. I reach to move the hair clinging to her neck when I see it.

The small, infamous, sliver scorpion tattooed behind her ear.

* * *

**1 Sorry! I live in the US, so I don't know how you would put the measurement and weight in England.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review... Reviews are what give me motivation the write more. You guys are awesome... xoxoxo**


End file.
